1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus printing a composite image obtained by synthesizing a background image displayed on a display screen and an input image inputted on the display screen, a composite image data generating apparatus generating data of the composite image, and a composite image data generating program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multifunction machine disclosed in US Patent Application Publications No. 2005/0213174A1, 2006/0170968A1, and 2006/0187477A1 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-287381), a user operates an operation unit, and thereby an order sheet on which a sample patch of a background image is printed is printed. When an input image is drawn on the above order sheet by hand and then the order sheet is read by a scanner, a composite image obtained by synthesizing the background image and the input image is printed. Further, in US Patent Application Publications No. 2006/0170968A1 and 2006/0187477A1, there is a description that the above-described operation unit may also be constituted as a touch panel.